North Pole Suprise
by vic32
Summary: Brian and Justin take Gus and Jenny to New York and while there Justin decides they should visit Santa much to Brian's grumbling.


Brian looked around him as they paid their fee to see Santa in Macy's, groaning at the length of the line they would have to join. Whispering through clenched teeth to Justin, "Why on earth did you choose this Santa to take Gus and Jenny to, there must be hundreds of them in New York and you pick this one".

Rolling his eyes Justin kept the smile on his face so he wouldn't let the kids know what was going on, "It's one of the best Santa's Brian and we are only here for a few days to give the kids a good holiday with us and the girls a break. So quit complaining and enjoy it for them or I WILL hide all the mistletoe you have around our apartment here and the ones in the loft and Britin".

Seeing the look that flashed across Brian's face he grinned, "You didn't think I knew about those, did you. Well, I did, so behave or there will be no kissing or anything else under them unless you do".

Rolling his eyes Brian whispered under his breath, "Drama princess ".

Justin looked at him sharply, "Did you say something?".

Shaking his head Brian tried recovering, "No, oh look the line is moving, look Gus, Jenny moving statues".

Shaking his head Justin thought, 'I'm here with three kids, not two'.

Brian groaned for about the millionth time, "Dam snotty nosed kids".

Justin jabbed him with his elbow, "Will you quit it, and stop whining".

Throwing a dirty look, "Well it's true, we are waiting in a queue to see a fat man in a red suit it's not fun".

Rolling his eyes Justin pointed towards Gus and Jenny , "Look at Gus and Jenny and how excited they are, so stop acting like a moody teenager and get excited for them".

Sighing deeply, "Yeah, yeah ok".

Gus grinned while looking at all the moving statues in the wonderland that lead to Santa's cabin. He was so excited that his daddies were taking him and Jenny to see Santa as Jenny stood next to him watching the wonderment while they waited to get in. He wondered what Santa would ask them and if he would like the picture he made for him.

Moving from looking at all that was on display Gus asked his dad, "Dad, what are you going to ask Santa for? ".

Brian smiled a genuine smile, "I don't need anything" before thinking for a moment, "Well maybe another train set" he finishes laughing. "What will you ask him for?".

Gus made a thinking face as he thought about it, finally he replied, "I'd love a soccer ball, that would be so much fun".

Brian nodded, "Soccer balls are fun to play with, what else do you want?".

Shaking his head Gus responded, "Nothing else, that's all I'd like".

Gus then asked ,"Daddy Justin, what do you want to ask Santa for?".

Justin did just what Gus did and made a thinking face before replying, "I'd love some new paint brushes ".

Brian bumped Justin's shoulder as he whispered, "That could be arranged ".

Justin grinned as he bumped back.

The line moved along as the kids got in to see Santa.

Just as Brian relaxed in the line seeing the kids become less in front of them, a child sneezed and the spray landed on Brian's jacket.

Brian jumped making a disgusted face, "See, see this is why I hate this, gah now I'll have to burn this coat. This is a Tom Ford,do kids have any respect for fashion ".

Justin sighed, "Brian, it can be cleaned. You call me a drama princess, pot kettle here. Grow a pair and look we are next and Jenny is looking at you so grow up and let's have the kids enjoy meeting Santa , OK?".

Grumbling for a second before doing what Justin asked and began smiling so both Gus and Jenny would enjoy the visit.

The elf at the entrance to Santa's cabin spoke to them, "Welcome to Santa's cabin, hope you enjoy your visit".

Justin thanked her as they entered through the door.

Spotting Santa right away both kids squealed saying , "Hi Santa ".

Smiling Santa spoke to them, "Hi Gus, hi Jenny, Justin and Brian. How are you today?' and welcome to my home".

Gus stood by his side with shock and awe on his face, "How do you know our names?".

Tapping his nose Santa winked at him, "I know everyone's name, it's magic ".

Jenny looked at him with her huge sparkling eyes, "Hi Santa, do you want one of my sweets".

Santa smiled, "Thank you Jenny, you pick one for me".

Delighted Jenny picked the purple wrapped one and it turned out to be Santa's favorite one from the box.

Sitting on the fancy seats either side of Santa, Santa asked them, "Have you both being good this year?".

Gus nodded with the huge wonder smile on his face,"Yeah, we didn't do nothing bad".

Jenny then said, "I gave my toys to the poor children ".

Santa clapped his hands, "Wow you both have been really good, so I will be coming to your house. What you would like for Christmas?".

Jenny spoke, "I'd love a baby doll please ".

Seeing a nod from Brian, Santa then replied to Jenny, "Baby dolls are wonderful, stay a good girl and you will get a baby doll, okay?".

Nodding with a huge smile,"Ok Santa, I will stay good ".

Turning to Gus, "What would you like Gus", "I'd love a soccer ball please and paint brushes for my daddy Justin. My dad said he doesn't need anything but he would love a new train set. Could you please bring him one ?".

Gus then remembered the picture he made Santa. Holding up the picture Gus spoke, "Santa I made you this picture of puppies playing with the reindeer for you".

Santa took the picture in his hand and lump formed in his throat at the thoughtfulness of the gift, "I love it Gus, I will hang this at my house. Thank you very much Mrs Claus is going to be very happy ".

Gus beamed with pride at the reaction he got from Santa.

Santa smiled at the kindness and brilliant innocence of the child and the pure heart, that was very rare these days. Finally, he replied, "I will do everything in my power to bring them to your dads . You are a very good boy for asking that and Jenny is a very good girl for helping the poor children".

Turning his attention to Brian and Justin, "Have you being good this year?".

Brian's lip curled up in the corner as he replied for them both, "As good as we could be".

Grinning in understanding Santa nodded, "That's good enough for me. Ok, I'll give you your presents now and we can take your photo. It was so lovely meeting you all".

The photo was taken with them all smiling big sunshine smiles.

The kids left with big smiles clutching the toys Santa had given them.

Each child got to pick one from the toy chest.

Gus got a build your own plane kit and not just a throw away one this was an actual one that you would build and paint to display hanging from the ceiling in your bedroom. Gus looked to his dad to help him with it and he couldn't wait for them to work on it.

Jenny was very excited with the make your own Kite, she asked Justin to help her with it and was so excited when he said yes.

Brian and Justin felt just as excited as the kids to work on the projects.

Saying goodbye to Santa they made their way to get something to eat.

Brian had to admit as he looked at the photo as they sat down for some food that it was worth standing in line with snotty nosed kids to see these smiles on the faces of those he loved.


End file.
